Crossfic für Stefan
by Bluemchenblatt
Summary: [OneShot] Stefan hat nie erwartet, was an seinem Geburtstag alles passieren könnte. Während er mich abholte, geschahen in seinem Wohnbereich die merkwürdigsten Dinge! Nicht nur, dass das CSI mitmischte, auch diverse Protagonisten aus anderen Serien...


**Cross-Fiction**

für Stefan

Warrick Brown fummelte an der Tür herum. _(Die Wortwahl fällt mir erst beim x-ten Durchlesen auf. GEPLANT war das nicht!)_ Dieses verdammte Schloss musste doch einfach aufzukriegen sein! Immerhin war er Experte auf diesem Gebiet! Und er wollte sich vor Gil nicht blamieren. DER schien nämlich wirklich ALLES zu können und wissen. Hoffentlich nicht wie sehr er unter seinen Kleidern schwitzte... obwohl... . _(Wie wäre es mit ein bisschen Slash, mein Lieber? Nein? Bist du dir sicher? Wirklich NICHT? Okay, dann halt nicht... ) _

Im Hintergrund hörte man ein fragendes "Chi?". Eben jene starrte auf die Metallrüstung, welche ungeduldig von einem Fuß auf den anderen wippte. "Ich freue mich schon SO auf die Luftballons, Bruder!" verkündete sie fröhlich. Ed warf seinem jüngeren Bruder nur einen unerfreuten Blick zu. Das ganze kotzte ihn an. Immerhin MUSSTEN sie hier im Regen stehen, nur weil die Eltern nicht da waren. Zum KOTZEN.

Die Tür öffnete sich und sie sahen sich in dem Haus um. Gil Grissom ermittelte sofort, wohin sie mussten. "Nach oben.", kommandierte er. _(Rah! Das läd zum Slashfanfiction schreiben ein! sich gerade noch für Stefan beherrscht)_

Man hörte getrappel und ein KRSHHH... Grissom drehte sich um und inspizierte die Treppe. "Ungefährer Einbruch von 20 cm, durchmesser liegt bei 10 bis 15 cm und es lässt sich nicht so schnell beheben. Wir versuchen den Läuffer so drüberzuziehen, dass es weder auffällt noch so locker ist das jemand reinfällt. Nick?", er warf einen Blick auf die Laborratte. Der nickte und bewegte sich zurück auf die Treppe um Al zu befreien und das Loch möglichst gut zu kaschieren. "Chi?"

Alle anderen bezogen nun in einem Zimmer unterm Dach Position – Al stieß sich den Kopf gleich mehrmals, als er sich durch den schmalen Flur zwängte. „Das ARMANI-Kostüm positionieren wir..." GG _(Man KÖNNTE es GayGAy lesen... xD)_ überlegte kurz und blickt Ed an: „Villeicht könnten wir einen extra Sockel für das Geschenk machen, meinst du nicht auch? Damit könntest du deinen Anteil abbezahlen, Fullmetal Alchemist." Nicht das Grissom einen Penny für das Kostüm bezahlt hätte. Ed, inzwischen wieder zufrieden, weil sie im Warmen waren -und ganz offensichtlich gab es hier sowohl ein großes Bett, wie einen Fernseher und genug zu essen und trinken für den ganzen Abend für ALLE... fast alle, aber er würde sich seine Teil früh genug nehmen...-, nickte und suchte nach Gegenständen, die er in einen möglichst passenden Sockel oder derartiges für die Geschenke umformen konnte. „Chiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii." drehte sich gerade auf einem alten, abgewetzten Drehstuhl. Er nickte und deutete darauf. Sofort hielt Hideki ihn an und riss Chi daraus, bevor sie noch mitumgewandelt wurde – natürlich fiel sie prompt gegen ihn -schwindelig wird selbst Computern!- und sie kippent auf den Boden.

„Beeilt euch Leute. Das ist dringend. Wir müssen noch den importierten Kaffee auf seine DNA überprüfen – hier wird nicht gepunscht!"Das Schaf stand friedlich in der Ecke – bis Gott auf es zukam und von allen Seiten begutachtete. „So eins könnte ich gebrauchen, meine Frau könnte einn Schaffell noch gebrauchen – müssen wir es wirklich an ihn verschenken?" _(Aus unerklärlichen Gründen muss ich jetzt an den WOLF im Schafspelz denken obwohl ich seine Frau nicht kenne – und ja, diese Geschichte hat weder einen roten Faden noch ist sie komisch. Aber es macht SPASS!) _

„Wir brauchen Waffen.", sagte Murphy in dem Moment. Ein paar Schüler der neunten Klasse -Shiroiwa Junior High School, 3-B – nickten und einige Mädchen zupften nervös an ihren Röcken.

„Und ein Seil!", ergänzte Connor, was ihm einen schrägen Blick seines irischen Bruders einbrachte.

Misaki Suzuhara hielt das ANGEL EGG vorsichtig in ihren Händen bevor sie es auf der ARMANI-Garderobe ablegte. „Hoffentlich gefällt es ihm, und hoffentlich behandelt er seinen ANGEL gut.", flüsterte sie Hikaru zu. „Dann erfüllen sich seine Träume!", dessen war sie sich sicher.

Das andere kleine Mädchen beugte sich zu Misaki: „Ganz sicher! Und solange er den Namen seines Angels nicht vergisst, wird alles gut.". Die Mädchen lächelten sich fröhlich an.

„WUAAAAAAAAH MISAKIIIII!", sprang Onkelchen von dem kleinen Raum direkt unter dem Dach herunter. Die einzige Reaktion war ein kurzer Ohnmachtsanfall, der veranlasste, dass sie auf den Boden kippte. 'Welche Farbe whl ihr Unterhöschen heute hat?', kratzte sich Onkelchen den Kopf. Tamayo schien einen ähnlichen gedanken zu haben. Sie flüsterte: „Misaki-Li, du hast heute nicht zufällig einen Slip mit einem HAPPY BIRTHDAY Print drauf, oder?" Tomatenrot leuchtend füsterte Misaki zurück. „Na dann ist ja gut.", verkündete Tomoyo lautstark. „MISAKI-LI HAT EINEN BLAU-GEPUNKTETEN AN!" während das Mädchen neben ihr vor Scham im Boden versank.

Grissom wurde ungeduldig: „Wo bleiben die Luftballons, das Konfetti und der restliche Kram? So lange wird Martyna ihn wohl kaum aufhalten können, wenn ihr weiter so trödelt!"und alle rannten unter seinem Einfluss panisch los um seine Befehle auszuführen – das Durcheinander war groß und der Haufen aus Menschen und Stoff sehr interessant.

Nur die Boondock Saints standen ein wenig abseits von Gil und Cath und ließen sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Wie Spike. Nur... der räkelte sich wohlig auf dem breiten Futon und griff unters Bett – fand was er gesucht hatte. „Auch nur ein Mann!", grinste er wohlig. „Hmm... 'GosuLoli's... ICH bevorzuge Männer." Plötzlich ließ sich Draco neben ihn plumsen. _(Raw. Zwei smeksy Charaktere nebeneinander auf dem Bett. Zusammen könnte ich sie mir nicht vorstellen, aber... grins Nein? WIRKLICH kein Slash? Ja, ich weiß, dass du gesagt hast du möchtest keinen, aber... . Ich hör ja schon auf. schmoll;)_ "Me, too. That friend of him who arranged everything is obsessed with fanfiction. I just don't understand why he dislikes slash! I'm such a cute seme!" Spike zuckte die Schultern - „Es liegt an den Spoilern, dass er keine Fanfiction liest. ANDERE zu spoilern macht doch so viel mehr Spaß, als gespoilert zu werden. Außerdem können viele die Fanfiction nicht von der Originalgeschichte auseinander halten. Ihre Gehirne sind dazu zu klein." Video Girl Ai, die sich vor wenigen Momenten aus dem Bildschirm gezwängt hatte, sah den reinblütigen, jungen Zauberer irritiert an: „Wieso sprichst du English und nicht auch Deutsch?" Eine arrogante, aber elegante Augenbraue wanderte nach oben. "German sounds so... _plebiszitär... ._" „Was?", sah Ai ihn geschockt an. "An example? Haselnusscreme!" Nun tauchte Warrick neben ihnen auf und sah verärgert auf Ai. „Wenn du auch _so_ reinkommst, hättest du uns die Tür von Innen aufmachen können!", motzte er – immerhin war Grissom von seiner Darbietung nicht sonderlich angetan.

Stefan _(Jaha, duhu. xD)_, der -nichts schlimmes erwartend, trotz des komischen Gefühls als er die Treppe hinaufging- plötzlich erstarrte, als er die Bande sah, wusste nicht wo ihm der Kopf stand. Insbesondere als der blutige Pfad Gottes _(Was für eine wunderbare DOPPELTE Anspielung!)_ den seinen kreuzte und zwei bekannte junge Männer irischer Abstammung vor ihm knieten:

Als Hirte erlaube mir, zu dienem meinem Herrchen dir.  
Deine Macht reichst du uns durch deine Hand, diese verbindet uns wie ein heiliges Band  
Wir warten durch ein Meer von Blut, gib uns dafür Kraft und Mut.

In nomine Dominulum, et Martyna, et Spiritus Sancti...

Chi ergänzte Freudenstrahlend: „Itterashai!" während Spike immernoch in dem Hochglanzmagazin blätterte und seiner Umgebung keine Beachtung schenkte - bis Draco ihn wieder ansprach: "And then, he says she appreciates blondes. I mean, look at me, _of course_ she DOES. But there's this stupid Darcy-actor. What was his name? Colin Firth, I think. She loves that guy. And Johnny Depp - WHO is that SUPPOSED to be anyway? We don't need to count in Bloom. Hu, though she has something with flowers, definetly. At least Lex Barker is some kind of blonde as well. But you know, I AM her priority number one. You might take the second place, won't you?" „Meine Erfahrung mit Blümchensex ist größer als deine... immerhin hatte ich länger Zeit zum Üben.", verkündete Spike nun und grinste dreckig, während er über Draco's Schulter hinweg jemanden ansah. _(Das hat etwas MarySue-artiges. Tut mir leid! ) _

„Möchtest du mir da nicht recht geben, Stefan?"

lach Damit wäre die Frage (fast) geklärt mit wem ich schlafen gehe. Ich hoffe du hattest wenigstens halb so viel Spaß wie ich an der Geschichte – und selbst das wäre sehr viel. kichert Denk immer daran – die Sachen die einen VERBINDEN, sind die Sachen, die aneinander erinnern. Es ist nicht wichtig, ob man viel oder wneig Zeit miteinander verbracht hat, so lange wie man sich an die schönen Momente erinnert. Blümchen


End file.
